


Herbario de Lyrial

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [3]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, breve mencion de drogas pero nadie toma en el fic en si, de verdad que soy muy nerd por las plantas, es mas por los jajas de tali siendo un poco troll, esto es muy muy fluffy lo juro, herbarios, menciones de alcohol, no tiene casi angst, sarima bebe infusiones con alcohol, se me da mal taggear, se nota?, soft arpias, tiene humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Algunos apuntes que ha hecho Lyrial sobre las plantas medicinales que se encuentra en sus aventuras con las demás arpías.





	Herbario de Lyrial

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es fluff para compensar lo de anoche. Me queda planeado otro fic sobre Tali que en un principio no va a ser angst. Pero me está costando un poco más. Bueno, de momento aquí está esto sobre Lyrial, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo porque soy 100 % a plants nerd.

_Valeriana officinalis_

Nombre común: Valeriana

Uso: para calmar nervios y dormir con facilidad.

Notas: esta planta me la enseñó Seren mientras íbamos a por ruedas. Creo que luego haré una infusión con ella para las chicas. Así todas dormiremos mejor y estaremos más descansadas para mañana. Espero que no nos calme tanto que nos durmamos en el carro.

_Aloe vera_

Nombre común: Aloe. Pita zabila

Uso: para tratar quemaduras y aliviar erupciones en la piel.

Notas: parece muy útil, pero una vez seca no sirve de nada. La vi mientras buscábamos la flor azul con espinas rojas. Me pareció muy curioso que fuese como agua por dentro, pero Oppa dijo que no puedo bebérmela. Es gracioso tocar lo de dentro y además se te quedan las manos super suaves.

_Rosmarinus officinalis_

Nombre común: Romero

Uso: para dolores musculares, digestivos y respiratorios

Notas: Dariman me explicó que se puede usar para especiar la comida o que se pueden hacer infusiones. Me hizo una infusión para que la probase, pero estaba amarga. Entonces vino Tali, hizo algo ¡y de repente sabía a melocotón! Pero no me sentó mal como la otra bebida que sabía a una fruta diferente cada vez. Tengo que acordarme de preguntar que era.

_Mentha suavolens_

Nombre común: Menta

Uso: para aliviar los dolores de garganta y resfriados.

Notas: Vistra se puso un día a mascar esta planta mientras caminábamos. Al principio no quería decirme que hacía, así que cogí una y la mordí yo también. ¡Picaba! Me tuve que beber media cantimplora para quitarme el sabor de la boca. Luego me explicó lo que era y que a algunas personas les gusta por su sabor. No entiendo porque les gusta ese sabor, la verdad, pero la gente tampoco entiende muchas cosas de mí, no soy quién para juzgar.

_Cannabis sativa_

Nombre común: Cáñamo

Uso: analgésico (necesita ampliar).

Notas: un día vimos esta planta a la venta y Tali me comentó sonriendo que es una planta medicinal. Dijo que sirve para prácticamente todo y que “alivia de la vida”, así que supongo que es analgésica. Quería comprar un poco, pero Seren no me dejó. Es una pena porque si es tan buena como Tali decía podría sernos muy útil en un futuro. Preguntaré más en el templo cuando vuelva.

_Thymus vulgaris_

Nombre común: Tomillo

Uso: para problemas digestivos y respiratorios.

Notas: Esta también me la enseñó Dariman, parece ser que hay muchas plantas que se usan en la cocina y también sirven para hacer infusiones medicinales. ¿Quién iba a decir que las plantas podían ser tan versátiles como las algas? Tendré que preguntar en mi templo si podemos traer algunas.

_Ocymum basilicum_

Nombre común: Albahaca

Uso: para dolores de cabeza, menstruales, mantener el sistema inmunitario y mantener el pelo sano.

Notas: un día Sarima estaba tomando una infusión cuando fuimos a verla y enseguida le pregunté de que era. Me explicó que mantenía su pelo así de bonito gracias a la infusión, y otras cosas. No me dejó probar de la suya porque dijo que “llevaba otras cosas”, pero luego Dariman me preparó una. Tenia un olor muy fuerte, pero no tanto como el de la de Sarima. Creo que lo otro que llevaba era la bebida esa rara que a veces sabe a una fruta y a veces a otra.

_Leontodon carpetanus_

Nombre común: Diente de león

Uso: para dolores de tripa.

Notas: Miri estaba siendo muy mona y llevaba una flor amarilla en el pelo. Le pregunté por ella y me dijo que la llevaba porque era dorada, como las monedas. También me dijo que después de ser una flor se hace como una cosa que parece una nube pequeñita y si lo soplas da suerte. Luego Dariman me explicó para que sirve. Miri estaba muy bonita y prometí hacerle una corona de flores si me traía más.

_Salvia officinalis_

Nombre común: Salvia

Uso: combatir bacterias, cerrar heridas y cortes.

Notas: Dee me enseñó esta planta y la verdad es que debería haberla cogido. Podría haberla usado en Vistra cuando se metió las astillas en la mano. Pero bueno, ahora tengo el kit que me regaló, donde hay varias de las plantas que he ido estudiando en estas notas. Espero no tener que usarlas, pero estoy lista si hace falta.


End file.
